悪魔
by Koto Miharu
Summary: Después de todo, un crío si puede convertirse en un hijo del demonio. Mini Oneshot.


**Akuma**

* * *

**Summary: **"Después de todo, un crío si puede convertirse en un hijo del demonio" Mini Oneshot.

**Disclaimer: **Toda la trama y personajes le pertenecen a Nanae Chrono (o al menos eso creo o_o) y a los mismos personajes, pues este Anime es histórico y esta basado en la vida real, y no lo hago con fines de lucro.

**-Rated: **T

**-Personajes: **Okita Souji; leves menciones del Shinsengumi y Choushü, Hijikata Toshizö e Ichimura Tetsunosuke.

**-Advertencias: **El final tiene spoilers de sucesos históricos que ocurrieron en la vida real, y hay una parte de una conversación entre Souji y Tetsu en el capitulo dos que aparece en el escrito.

* * *

Okita Souji desde los comienzos de la infancia solo sabe acerca de muerte y sangre; hilos involuntarios que se juntan en su camino.

Su infancia fue particular, su padre murió un año después de que el naciera, careciendo totalmente de un padre o modelo a seguir que le enseñara acerca de la katana o shinai, por lo cual el mismo se vio en el derecho de aprender a empuñar la espada desde su corta edad, haciéndose muy bueno en dicho arte, después de todo debía dar el ejemplo al ser ser miembro de una familia de Shirakawa.

Obviamente no lo aprendió sólo, se unió a un döjo de esgrima pues, siempre le interesó profundamente e inclusive se convirtió en un maestro del dicho döjo. Era divertido, tenia que admitir, hasta que llego el infierno.

El infierno en vida, el grupo fue llamado "Shinsengumi" por los nuevos elegidos, y Okita Souji descubrió esa noche lo que era matar ha alguien.

Asesinar, masacrar, torturar, matar y, el tan conocido Seppukku.

Okita Souji no llora, no se irrita, no grita y no se lamenta. El solo sonríe, sonríe y finge ser un niño, un niño que no crece y es feliz. Quiere disfrutar de la infancia que no tuvo, y de hecho, no quiere que nadie pase por lo que él en su propio ignorancia, cavo una tumba profunda y estrecha en su vida.

Finge ser feliz para que los demás no se den cuenta, y sientan lastima de él, como también finge con los constantes ataques de tos que en las noches oscuras lo atacan sin remordimiento, no quiere la compasión y por eso prefiere llevar esa mascara que tanto engaña a quien lo ve no solo a simple vista, si no también en convivencia, solo Hijikata-san lo conoce lo suficiente, para saber que el chico no es tan feliz como muestra su hermosa cara.

Entonces lo conoció, un niño que por más que lo negara, se parecía mucho a él, le ayudo para entrar al Shinsengumi no para que viviera lo mismo que él, no. Lo ayudo porque quería que el chico entendiera que eso era un infierno, y que el no tenia lugar frente a demonios como ellos.

Juega con los niños, se divierte, come dulces y gusta de hacerle bromas (pesadas) a los demás, que lo llaman "El hombre que actúa como niño" contrastando perfectamente cuando se encuentra en el campo de batalla, luchando por la vida o la muerte. Después de todo "El débil muere y el fuerte vive" es una ley básica para sobrevivir o al menos, eso es lo que siempre le ha parecido a lo largo de sus combates. Pero Tetsu-kun no lo entendía, por eso se veía forzado a combatir con el chico de baja estatura de forma seria.

La tos lo invade en sus reflexiones continuas, evitando su respirar normal, trata de manejarlo, y siempre lo había conseguido con esfuerzo, piensa que no es nada, solo una gripe pasajera e inclusive si le pasa algo y muere, seria lo mismo que estar allí, pues ese era su infierno especial, del que nunca podría escapar y sobretodo, la culpa jamás abandonaría al samurái por mucho que lo quisiera.

—A esa persona se le acabo la suerte. No blandió su arma contra mí como un guerrero cualquiera…Sino como Okita de los Shinsengumi—había explicado el chico de grandes ojos violetas al pelirrojo, quien lo mirada incrédulo ante su explicación.

Tetsu-kun entonces con enfado argumentó que inclusive los del Choushü al fin y al cabo eran seres humanos y tenían familia, por eso no hacia faltar matarlo.

Okita se rio lúgubremente ante la inocencia de Tetsunosuke en sus adentros "_Después de todo este no es tu lugar, Tetsu-kun, eres muy…puro"_ pensaba interiormente mientras casi se le escapa una sonrisa, que logró esconder mientras lo miraba con fijeza. A la vez que le explicaba el porque lo había hecho, Ichimura entonces se quedo con cara de espanto ante lo que ocasionó.

—Tú no hiciste nada malo. Más bien al del Choushü se le acabo la suerte. Eso es todo—argumentó mientras se daba la vuelta para que el chico no viera la expresión en sus ojos.

— ¿Eso es todo? ¿Acaba de morir una persona, y dices que "eso es todo"?

—Si—Respondió con calma mientras de daba la vuelta y veía al chico de baja estatura—Yo no soy hijo de nadie. Yo soy hijo del demonio—Su largo cabello violeta se movía por la brisa que en ese momento había mientras lo miraba con ojos vacios, casi como si llevara así desde hace mucho en ese estado, como alguien muerto.

Como si no tuviera vida.

_Gritos se escucharon en la posada mientras Okita se veía rodeado de sangre en todo su Haori azulado, ahora teñido por aquel oscuro color lleno de muerte, pecado y dolor, mientras los gritos se escuchan en su dirección y después, todo se vuelve oscuro y negro._

…_No había dolor, solo era la nada._

_Oscuro y vacio, cómo el interior de su alma, su cuerpo entonces cae precipitosamente en el campo de batalla que en esos momentos se libraban los gritos de guerra de los Anti-Tokugawa con los Pro-Aizu._

"_Después de todo, Tetsu-kun, yo soy el hijo del diablo. Y nadie podrá cambiar eso jamás. Mientras tanto, disfrutare todo lo posible de ser un niño, aunque sea una cruel mentira, no me importa"_

"Okita Soujiro Fujiwara no Harumasa"

—1844 – 1868—

(30 de mayo de 1868)

"Muerto de tuberculosis a los veinticinco años."

* * *

**Notas: **Siempre pensé en Souji como esta clase de persona, oscura pero con una dulzura falsa, debido a su poca infancia feliz que tuvo, me pareció que por eso el es tan infantil, pero, de detrás de todo eso se oculta como el mismo lo dijo, un Akuma.

_**-**__**Glosario**__**:**_

-**C**houshü: Grupo de guerreros que se oponían al Shogunato formado por aldeanos y campesinos, pasando a denominarse como "Ishin Shishi" (Patriotas de la Revolución)

**-H**aori: Parte del uniforme puesta después del hakama y yukata, que puede ser tanto amarillo claro como azul claro.

-**A**kuma**: **Significa literalmente "Demonio" lo que se traduciría como "Oni" en Japonés.

**-S**hinsengumi: Grupo de policía especial conformado por los más leales al Shogun, se les llamaba Miburo o Lobos de Mibu y significa "Cuerpo nuevamente seleccionado"

-**S**hirakawa: Al parecer es la familia de samurais de la que proviene Okita

**-K**atana: Traducido del Jápones como "Espada"

**-S**eppukku: Acto de suicidio por medio de la cual los samurais se clavaban la katana en el estomago como un ritual para preservar el honor.

-Hasta donde tengo entendido los Pro-Aizu estaban de parte del Shogun y los Anti-Tokugawa se denominaban como el "Choushü" y "Satsuma" y querían que el emperador recuperara todo su poder.


End file.
